The Promise of Shell and Clam
by CieloFiore-hime
Summary: The Vongola primo and Conchiglia primo made a promise and now it passes on to their descendents.
1. Prolugue: The Promise

**_Crossover utapri n khr  
Prologue: The promise_**

**400 years ago in the garden of vongola mansion**

_A blond haired man stood in a part of the garden admiring the flowers planted by his dear friends._

_**"Primo, I need to ask you something."**_

_The blond haired man turned around to find one of his dear friends, a maroon-orange haired woman walking towards him and stood in front of him._

_**"Like I always say, call me Giotto when we're alone, Megumi"**__ the blond haired man sighed._

_**"Alright alright, Giotto. How's that, hmm?" **__Megumi giggled._

_**"Better," **__Giotto smiled __**"by the way, what is it you wanted to ask from me?"**_

_**"Oh right! Giotto, will you promise me something?"**__ Megumi asked._

_**"Sure! What is it?"**__ Giotto replied._

_**"Promise me that throughout generations even to our descendants if we were to be separated, we will still find our way back together to support and be there for each other."**__ Megumi stated seriously with a gentle voice._

_**"I promise." **__Giotto answered back with equally gentle voice and smiled._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crossover utapri n khr**_

_**Chapter1**_

**Vongola mansion-Boss's office**

An aged man sigh as he read the report spread out on the mahogany table in front of him.

_~flashback~_

_He and his right-hand man went to the underground private library for only his and his guardian._

_"Nougat, store this files away at section B2-1306. I'll be at section A1-9028, find me when you're done" he told his right-hand man._

_"Understood, Nono" His right-hand man, Nougat answered._

_Nono briskly walked over to section A1-9028 and looked through some of the files, however a file caught his intrest. It was titled [Grazia di familigia]. He flipped through it and scanned it quickly._

_"...!?" he began flipping furiously through the file._

_"Nono?" his right-hand man walked over._

_"Yes?" answered Nougat._

_"Look through the historic records of Primo's time or anything related to it. Find out if there is a Conchiglia familigia and it's relation to the Vongola"_

_"Understood"Nougat replied and walked away to fulfil his task._

_~flashback end~_

"To think that the musical talents spread even to their descendent, should I say it's fortunate or unfortunate about this" he sighed again with hint of amusement and sadness.

In front of him on the folder there were pictures and information of seven individuals.

**Information:**

(Picture of a girl with reddish-orange hair talking with her friends.)

**Name: Nanami Haruka**

**[descendent of Conchiglia Primo]**

**Birthday:**

**Age: 16**

**Birth town:**

**Bio: As a child, Haruka had poor health, so her parents decided to send her to the countryside to live with her grandmother. Once, when she returned to the city, her health began to fail once more due to the amount of people and pollution. Now, she studies in Saotome Academy.**

**Personality: A shy, kind and honest girl, and shown to be rather restless yet pessimistic personality, whenever she is been unlucky or rather having a bad day**

**People around her:**

**-Ittoki Otoya**

**- Shinomiya Natsuki**

**-Hijirikawa Masato**

**-Ichinose Tokiya**

**-Kurusu Syo**

**-Jinguuji Ren**

(Picture of a boy with red hair playing guitar)

**Name: Ittoki otoya**

**[descendent of Conchiglia Primo's sun guardian]**

**Birthday: April 11**

**Age: 16**

**Birth town: Fukuoka**

**Bio: Fifteen years ago, his mother died in a plane crash, resulting in him having to be brought in at an orphanage. Also, he has never met his father. His adoptive mother is a Christian. Is still studying in Saotome Academy despite having debuted.**

**Personality: An energetic young man. He can play the guitar and enjoys playing soccer. He is nice to everyone**

**People around him:**

**-Nanami Haruka**

**-Shinomiya Natsuki**

**-Hijirikawa Masato**

**-Ichinose Tokiya**

**-Kurusu Syo**

**-Jinguuji Ren**

(Picture of a navy blue hair boy playing piano)

**[descendent of Conchiglia Primo's cloud guardian]**

**Name: Hijirikawa Masato**

**Birthday: December 29**

**Age: 17**

**Birth town: Kyoto**

**Bio: The eldest son and heir to the Hijirikawa Group, and thus was raised strictly. He made a promise to his father to only attend the Saotome Academy for one year. After that one year, he must take over the family's business. Is still studying in Saotome Academy despite having debuted.**

**Personality: He was raised in a strict environment, making him very serious. His way of thinking is a little old-fashioned, and he's unable to show his real self due to his serious nature.**

**People around him:**

**-Nanami Haruka**

**-Ittoki Otoya**

**-Shinomiya Natsuki**

**-Ichinose Tokiya**

**-Kurusu Syo**

**-Jinguuji Ren**

(A picture of a curly yellow hair boy wearing an apron holding a frying pan and another picture showing the same boy not wearing glasses composing music)

**Name: Shinomiya Natsuki(Satsuki)**

**[descendent of Conchiglia Primo's rain guardian]**

**Birthday: June 9**

**Age: 17**

**Birth town: Hokkaido**

**Bio: Years ago, he used to play the violin, and was a "genius" in composing. In his youth, he was in love with his teacher and composed a song, titled "Satsuki" for her. However, she stole his composition and used it to make herself famous. His feelings of anger towards this eventually caused the creation of his other self, Satsuki. Is still studying in Saotome Academy despite having debuted.**

**Personality: He has an extreme fondness for cute and small things, enjoys cooking but is oblivious to the fact that everything he makes is disastrous. He is also seems to be very light-headed and naive at some times.**

**He suffers a split personality problem - called "Gemini syndrome" - and his other side goes by the name Satsuki whose personality is the dark side of Natsuki' is solitary and doesn't usually like being around people. He is unstable because of his very short temper and becomes extremely angry if he is ticked off. Satsuki is a musical genius and composes amazing music whenever he gets the chance.**

**People around him:**

**-Nanami Haruka**

**-Ittoki Otoya**

**-Hijirkawa Masato**

**-Ichinose Tokiya**

**-Kurusu Syo**

**-Jinguuji Ren**

(Picture of a dark-blue hair boy reading a book under a tree)

**Name: Ichinose Tokiya**

**[descendent of Conchiglia Primo's lightning guardian]**

**Birthday: August 6**

**Age: 17**

**Birth town: Fukuoka**

**Bio: His parents were divorced, and his father left him and his mother, because of Tokiya's ambition to become an idol. Is still studying in Saotome Academy despite having debuted.**

**Personality: Tokiya is a very cool person and considered a perfectionist. He seemed cold at the beginning because he was hiding the fact that he is hayato who is a well-known idol, however he is a little awkward around people when he reveals his feelings.**

**People around him:**

**-Nanami Haruka**

**-Ittoki Otoya**

**-Hijirkawa Masato**

**-Shinomiya Natsuki**

**-Kurusu Syo**

**-Jinguuji Ren**

(Picture of a long orange-brown hair boy playing saxophone)

**Name: Jinguuji Ren**

**[descendent of Conchiglia Primo's mist guardian]**

**Birthday: Feburary 14**

**Age: 18**

**Birth town: Yokohama**

**Bio: Ren's mother was a famous idol. When he was still a child, Ren lost his mother due to an accident. He is the youngest son of the Jinguji family, because of a decision given to him by a relative, he was "thrown" to Saotome Academy to become an idol and serve as the Jinguji family's tool for publicity. Is still studying in Saotome Academy despite having debuted.**

**Personality: He is a flirtatious, carefree person, unique and likes to try new things. He is a benevolent sexist of sorts, as he treats girls kindly. Ren is known to be very famous among the ladies and never fails to charm them with his sweet talk. At times Ren is showed to be selfish but very passionate when it comes to music.**

**People around him:**

**-Nanami Haruka**

**-Ittoki Otoya**

**-Hijirkawa Masato**

**-Shinomiya Natsuki**

**-Ichinose Tokiya**

**-Kurusu Syo**

(Picture of a blond hair boy playing violin)

**Name: Kurusu Syo**

**[descendent of Conchiglia Primo's storm guardian]**

**Birthday: June 9**

**Age: 16**

**Birth town: Nagoya**

**Bio: He has a twin younger brother named Kaoru, his mother is an orchestra conductor who works mostly overseas, and their father is a stylist in Shining Agency. He is also a childhood friend of Natsuki Shinomiya, who caused his phobia of heights. He also has a heart condition. Is still studying in Saotome Academy despite having debuted.**

**Personality: He has a lot of energy and has an up-beat persona. At time, he can be very hot-headed and a bit defensive, especially when it comes to him being teased by his height.**

**People around him:**

**-Nanami Haruka**

**-Ittoki Otoya**

**-Hijirkawa Masato**

**-Shinomiya Natsuki**

**-Ichinose Tokiya**

**-Jinguuji Ren**

Nono picked up a phone on the desk and dialed a number he knew by heart.

_**"Moshi moshi"**_ the person on the other side of the phone replied.

"Hello Reborn, I know you are in the middle of training tsunayoshi-kun but I need a favour from you" Nono requested.

_**"Sure, what is it?"**_ Reborn asked.

"I found a vow of promise between the Vongola and a missing familigia named Conchiglia. I found the descendent of the Primo of the familigia however I need you to pick her and her guardian up and there may be some issues regarding their popularity" he mused.

_**"Popularity?"**_ Reborn questioned.

"You'll know understand when you get the mission letter" Nono gave a defeated sigh.

_**"Alright, ciao ciao"**_ Reborn said amused.

"Goodbye and thank you, Reborn" Nono said, relieved.

**Meanwhile, in Namimori**

A baby by the name of reborn was wearing a suit with a fedora of a yellow band around it and a chameleon resting on it was standing on the ledge of a window of the sawada household. A falcon flew by and dropped a letter. The chameleon, Leon stuck it's tongue out and stick it to the letter and then passed it to it's partner. Reborn opened the letter.

"Hmm~, I see popularity huh? It's going to be interesting" Reborn smirked with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Mnn...Kyoko-chan" a brunette lying in a tangle of blanket on the bed murmured.

"Saa-te-to, wake up Dame-Tsuna" Leon changed into ten ton hammer.

"Mnn…"Tsuna turned his body to the other side of the bed.

"Dame-Tsuna, okiro" Reborn said as he held the hammer threateningly above tsuna's head.

Reborn thought 'if he asks me for five minutes I'm giving him double the training.'

"Mom...ten more minutes..."Tsuna murmured.

'How dare he double the time I gave, I'm giving him triple the training and making him fight hibari' Reborn thought sadistically.

"HIIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked while flailing his hand as he tumbled down the bed falling flat on his face. He sat up and shouted "Reborn! What'd you do that for!"

"Waking you up, you won't find another tutor as nice as me anywhere else" Reborn said with a innocent-looking smile.

"Right, as if the satan-of-a-tutor is ever nice" Tsuna murmured softly.

"Did you say something?" Reborn asked with a killing intent leaking out, holding a leon-gun in his hand.

"Nothing, nothing, I didn't say anything" tsuna exclaimed while shaking his head frantically.

"Good" Reborn said as the killing intent and leon-gun disappeared.

Tsuna gave out a sigh of relieve.

"Dame-Tsuna, I'm going out of town for a while" Reborn said as he packed a suitcase.

Tsuna cheered, mentally of course.

"I'm going to triple your training and you're going to spar against hibari when I come back" Reborn said as he jumped onto the windowsill.

'NOOOOOOO!' Tsuna mentally cried.

"Oh and by the way, you're going to be late for school" Reborn told Tsuna as he flew away on leon-airplane.

"HHHIIIIIEEEEEE! I'm going to be late! Hibari-san is going to bite me to death!" Tsuna shrieked while he scuttle around his room to change into his uniform and got his bag.

Tsuna rushed down the stairs and got a toast from the kitchen and ran out of the house shouting "Kaa-san, ittekimasu"

"Itterashai, Tsu-kun" Nana shouted just in time to hear the door close.

Once Tsuna stepped out of the door, two boys could be seen waiting in front of the gate for him.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Juudaime" a silver-haired boy exclaimed excitedly with imaginary puppy ear, wagging his puppy tail.

"Ohaiyo Tsuna!" a black haired boy said with a smile.

"Ohaiyo Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun! Let's run to school, we're going to be late!" Tsuna greeted the two boys.

"Hai, Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Yosh, Jaa ikou ka!"Yamamoto said with a grin.

The three of them sprinted towards Namimori middle just in time for the school bell to ring.

"Herbivores, you're late. Kamikorosu" a raven haired boy rushed towards them with his infamous tonfas and a disciplinary band pinned on gakuran fluttering behind.

The three of the dodged the strike and Tsuna pulled gokudera away before he could take out his dynamite while Yamamoto followed Tsuna.

They ran towards the school as Tsuna shouted "We're going to be later if we stay here so we'll be going to our class now, Hibari-san" while Gokudera shouted "I'll make you explode the next time I see you threaten juudaime!"

The three of them reached the classroom door and opened it.

"Sorry we're late, sensei" Tsuna apologized as he bowed.

"Hahaha, we're late sensei" Yamamoto laughed.

"Che." Gokudera clicked his tongue.

"You three are late again! Go and sit down this instant!" the teacher teaching shouted, unfortunately, it was the freaking lying old fart, Nezu Dohachiro.

"Hai, sensei" Tsuna said before going to his seat and taking out his books and began taking notes.

"Hai~" Yamamoto said before going to his seat and took out his textbook and napped behind it.

"Che." Gokudera clicked his tongue again before slowly walking to his seat and put his foot up on the table and slept openly.

**Timeskip-Lunch Time (at the rooftop)**

Sasagawa, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna gathered on the roof to eat lunch.

"Minna" Tsuna addressed his guardians except, of course, hibari and mukuro, "Reborn is out of town so he won't be around for a while."

"Doushite desuka? Juudaime." Gokudera asked with a question mark in the air."There isn't anything special around this time in the mafia."

"Saa~ boku mo shiranai" Tsuna replied "Demo, Reborn said to triple my training and to fight Hibari-san" He cried comical tears.

"Juudaime, I'll help you!" Gokudera exclaimed with imaginary puppy ears and puppy tail wagging.

"Haha, don't worry Tsuna we'll be there for you" Yamamoto said with a big grin.

"OH, I'll train with you to the EXTREME, Sawada" Sasagawa screamed.

"Ahaha, thanks guys" Tsuna said smiling and sweatdropping.

"Its no problem, Juudaime" Gokudera sparkled.

"It's cool, Tsuna" Yamamoto said laughing. "It's okay to the EXTREME, Sawada" Sasagawa yelled.

"Stop laughing, you baseball-freak! You too, stop yelling, turf-top!" Gokudera shouted at them with a angry mark.

"What did you say!" Sasagawa countered.

"Maa maa, calm down Gokudera, Sempai too" Yamamoto said placatedly.

"Shut up, baseball-freak." Gokudera screamed.

…And this went on throughout the lunch break.

**Timeskip-school end**

Tsuna was packing his bag when Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared on front of him.

"Moshi-wake-arimasen, Juudaime" Gokudera bowed and said "I have to stock up on my dynamites now so I can't walk home with you."

"Me too, Tsuna, the guys in the local baseball team asked me to help them in the upcoming baseball match so I have to train with them." Yamamoto said while rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"It's alright, guys. I'll just walk home myself today" Tsuna smiled.

"Sumimasen Juudaime and arigato gozaimasu" Gokudera said.

"Warina, Tsuna" Yamamoto said.

Tsuna shook his head, they walked out the school gates together.

"Jaa, mata ashita" tsuna said goodbye to them.

"Hai, Juudaime. Sayonara" Gokudera bid farewell to his precious Juudaime.

"Ou, Jaa na" Yamamoto waved his hands.

They split up and went their ways.

While walking, Tsuna thought 'Guess I better make full use of this time before Reborn comes back and hell starts.'


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all those who have read my story thus far. Although I don't know what you might like/read/see in this story, but thanks for all your support!^^

I'm sorry to say that I will not continue the story with what i have now as it doe not have a firm plot and it was supposed to have started out as a fighting story but I have thought about it and will be re-writing it from the start, I hope you can be patient as I write the new story. I will try to upload the new story as soon as possible.

Question: Should I keep the previous uploaded 2 chapters and start the new story under the same name? OR Delete the previous chapters and replace it with the new chapters?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Readers!

_I'm SO SO __**SORRY**__! TT-TT_

I know that I'm a very bad authoress...not posting stories at all in such long time and putting new stories when I haven't even write enough for other stories... TT-TT

**AND SO!**

I've decided to focus at most two of my stories for the time being! At least till one of the two stories reached 10+ chapters:)

This will end on 21st of August _so_ go vote _**NOW!**_


End file.
